


A Long Way Home

by BitterTongue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterTongue/pseuds/BitterTongue
Summary: You're not the only one back in New York tonight.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	A Long Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> Give me a follow on tumblr for up to date fic posting: Cordytriestowrite

New York was gorgeous in the twilight hours but right now you couldn't care less. Your eyes kept closing causing you to miss entire blocks between the airport and home. You should have waited out Fury at this rate, between the flight delays and your terrible luck with your rideshare app there was no way you got home earlier than anyone who stayed in London for a few more hours for clean up. You rubbed your hands down your face feeling your mascara flake onto your palms. Jet lag was already hitting you hard but it was only half past seven. You needed to stay awake a few more hours or you would be fucked out of a normal sleep schedule for weeks. You closed your eyes again, resting your head against the seat. It was for only a second, or at least it felt as much, but when the car came to a stop at your apartment building you knew you had lost at least ten minutes of consciousness.   
You were dead on your feet by the time you reached your door. Turning the key took every ounce of effort your could muster. Clumsily you stumbled through the entryway, pushing your suitcase ahead of you until you could toss it to the side, you would deal with unpacking later. Closing the door with your foot you trudged through the living room with only the lights outside peaking through your blinds to guide you. You should stay in the living room, park yourself on the couch and turn on the TV and force yourself to stay awake for another few hours. Halfway to the bedroom you let out a high pitched whine through clenched teeth before turning on your heel. You pulled your shirt over your head and resigned yourself to starting laundry now, the clunky sound of your old washing machine would definitely keep you from getting to sleep any time soon, when you noticed a dark figure out of the corner of your eye.  
You turned to face the intruder with a level of alertness that had left you somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean. Your trusty gun, usually attached to your hip, for all you knew was still in London. You shouldn't have taken that commercial flight home, for many reasons now. Your apartment was dark but you knew it well enough. There was a firearm taped to the underside of your coffee table, if only that wasn't between you and the intruder.   
Speaking of the intruder, they weren't moving. There is no way they hadn't noticed you noticing them, you were full on facing them and completely still. You figured they may not be able to see you as well as you could see them. Banking on this assumption you sprinted the short distance to your coffee table. The moment you moved the figure mirrored your movement to the center of the room. You were grabbed before you could bend down and retrieve your gun. Strong arms pinned you to the intruder's chest and you struggled to get loose, kicking your feet in an attempt to send the assailant off balance.   
"Calm down pet."  
The words squeezed between your grunts of effort to reach your ears and as soon as your brain registered the voice your body stilled.  
"Loki?"  
He let you go. Reaching the wall you flicked on the overhead light. Loki was indeed standing in your living room, a signature smirk on his handsome face.   
"What the fuck Loki?"  
You were suddenly tired again, but you knew this weariness would not be abated by sleep. It came from a conversation long overdue. Loki came forward and pulled you to his chest again, this time wrapping his arms around you in a hug. You hesitated for a moment before bringing your arms around him and with your hands settled on his back you breathed in deeply, taking in his familiar scent.   
"I've missed you." He mumbled into your bare shoulder making you aware of your state of undress. It's not that Loki hadn't seen it all before, but things were different now. You pulled away and he let you go. Picking your shirt off the floor you pulled it back over your head. Loki made a sound of disappointment.  
"That's not necessary."  
His tone said he was joking but his eyes held a flame of desire that sent a familiar tingle through your system. You swallowed and steeled yourself. You would not be swayed so easily by the god this time.   
"A year, Loki. A fucking year."  
His smirk fell for a second before it was back.   
"Eleven months and twelve days actually."  
You wanted to hit him. That's all he had to say?  
"Oh, is that all? I guess I should be grateful then."  
The sarcasm rolled off your tongue easily. It was an outlet for your anger, one that would fair better for your neighbors than a shouting match, or an all out brawl.   
"Why are you here Loki?"  
This was just like him, to only speak when you asked the right question. You had thought it clever upon first meeting him, charming even, but with a year of absence it had shifted from clever to annoying.   
"I heard about the spider-"  
You laughed and threw your arms up in disbelief. Loki was quiet again, the spark of humor in his eyes was now gone. He was waiting, planning his next few moves. You didn't even bother to work out a way to outsmart him, letting your anger bubble over.  
"So you're here for Peter? That's just fucking great Loki. He lives about six blocks east though. Get the fuck out of my house."  
You were pointing in the general direction of the door but Loki wasn't walking towards it. He closed the distance between you.  
"I'm not just here for the boy. I've missed you."  
His voice was low. Low and vulnerable and honest and it made your heart twinge with an emotion you buried in the months without him. Your tired eyes felt wet and you blinked any potential tears away. You sneered and pushed him back. There was a clarity in the distance that reminded you now wasn't a time to be anything other than livid.  
"A year. A fucking year! You didn't even try."  
He opened his mouth and only got a few syllables in before you were shouting over him.  
"No! No excuses! I don't care if you were worlds away. We still get comms from Carol and Thor from fucking space. Why not you?"  
Screw distance. You got right up in his face, pushing your finger into his chest with every word. Angry tears dropped down one by one.  
"You don't get to just come back to me after letting us die."  
His hands gripped your upper arms, the pressure in his fingertips bringing you back down. You waited for your breath to even out before looking Loki in the eye.   
He looked like he wanted to say something, but his mouth wasn't moving. It was all in his eyes, an honesty his silver tongue couldn't wield. There was guilt and pain, yes, but in those eyes you saw the same affectionate gleam you witnessed every time he looked at you. It was still there directly contradicting his actions for the last eleven months and twelve days.   
"I'm seeing someone."  
The words came out of nowhere for both of you. It wasn't a lie necessarily, you started dating again around the eight month mark, after you finally admitted you were a fool to be waiting for Loki, but you weren't seeing anyone now. There was no someone but you wish their was, if only for a reason to finally let Loki go.  
"Tell me about them."  
It was not the response you were expecting. Your mouth opened to answer, then closed. Loki didn't seem to need an answer though.   
"Do they know how to make you smile? Laugh?"  
His hands snaked to your sides and gave you a quick tickle causing you to squirm and giggle. His smirk returned as let his hands grasped your hips.  
"Are they good to you? Do they know how you like it?"  
With a firm push of your hips Loki pinned you to the wall. His body crowded you, legs entangled to bring you even closer. Your pulse quickened at the feel of Loki's hot breath against your ear.  
"Do they feel as terrible as I do when they aren't with you? Think of you every day? Do they love you like I do? Even a fraction?"  
Your thoughts were swirling in you head. A jumbled tornado of hormonal reactions and quick retorts. One sentence shot through everything else and you found yourself saying it out loud.  
"They would at least try to call."  
Loki pulled back but you stayed pressed to the wall. Your body missed him instantly, it had been missing him for so long now but the brief moment together had your body addicted all over again. You wanted all of him again. The ways he made you smile and laugh, the long talks when neither of you could sleep. You wanted the kisses that made your knees weak and the sex that caused your legs to stop working all together. You wanted Loki to do all those things again, to make up for all the time you went without him.  
"Just apologize Loki. Admit you made a mistake."  
The air stilled between you, it seemed neither of you planned to breathe in the wake of whatever came next. It wasn't in Loki's nature to apologize, but it wasn't in yours to back down from whatever trouble your mouth got you into. You stared into his eyes in a silent challenge. Loki leaned into you, hands coming around your hips to rest on your lower back. His breath was back on your ear as he whispered.  
"Forgive me."  
"For what?"  
You wanted to hear him say it. You didn't want to give in that easily, even if your body was ready to end the charade and get to the bedroom.  
"For…" he paused and even though he was silent you could hear him struggling to form his next words.   
"For making you suffer for my own doubts about us."  
Grabbing a first full of hair from the back of his skull you pulled him away from your ear so you could look him in the eye again.   
"I love you. What will it take for you to believe that I want this when I'm not there to say it?"  
Despite the uncertainty in his gaze the corner of his mouth quirked up.  
"Centuries of therapy."  
You chuckled, Loki joining in for a few beats before your lips crashed onto his. The grip on the back of his head tightened and he let out a hiss you knew to be pained pleasure. Your bodies moved exactly as they should after a year apart. Your shirt was discarded once again, followed by a few of Loki's many layers. He pulled you by the hips away from the wall only to push you toward your bedroom. In between desperate collisions of lips and tongue he whispered.  
"There isn't someone else is there?"  
You smiled wide and continued to work Loki's belt from his pants. He groaned your name and pulled you into a searing kiss, his question forgotten entirely. You'd let him sweat on that a little while longer.


End file.
